


When You Let Me See You

by CherryEmbly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Dont Care Though, F/M, Falling In Love, Favorite Ships, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, I did my best, Love, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Smut, Some Stuff Just Had To Go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryEmbly/pseuds/CherryEmbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi inadvertently reveals a secret to Sakura and it whips up a torrent of emotions between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Don't yell at me about the age difference because I could care less. I HATE that Sakura ended up with Sasuke because I think he pity married her and also because I ship Sasuke and Naruto so I put together this baby. 
> 
> Couple chapters a week I'm thinking. Won't be terribly long, in the 7-8 chapter range. 
> 
> I ship them so hard. 
> 
> Oh thanks to Masashi Kishimoto for his likenesses. I'll make good use of them. *Sly laughter.* 
> 
> P.S. Round about Chapter Three I up the racy factor. It never really gets in depth explicit like some of my others, but I thought better safe than sorry with the rating.

“Happy birthday, Naruto.” The blond ninja’s eyes flickered with joy as his raven best friend slid a gift across the table to him. “Sakura wrapped it, I'm miserable at that stuff.” 

Naruto gently pulled apart the wrapping paper and opened the small box revealing a small white cloth. He pulled it out and stared at it in confusion. 

“While I was traveling, I happened to go back to the hideout where Madara kept Obito and I. It was among some of Obito’s few things. I gave the rest to Kakashi but Kiba and Akamaru confirmed that that cloth was part of your dad's Hokage robe.” 

Naruto’s mouth fell slightly agape as Sakura’s heart beat with happiness at the moment. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a look paralleled only by the way he looked at him when he finally came home a few months ago. Sakura couldn't help but liken the gazes. 

_The way he looks when he receives gifts from Sasuke._

“Th… Thank you, Sasuke.” 

Both men's cheeks were lightly hued, reminding Sakura of the conversation she'd had with Sasuke back when he first returned. Even though Sakura’s feelings had long since started to wane for the Sharingan user, he wanted to be honest with her about the person he truly felt that way for. It didn't make Sakura feel bad or awkward, if anything, it was expected. She was happy as she heard the words. She hoped in that moment that the pair might achieve some level of happiness as a proper couple someday. Sasuke feared Naruto’s high position in the village mixed with the existing stigma would prove otherwise. 

For that reason, Sasuke wished to keep his feelings secret and asked Sakura to comply. He wouldn't initiate anything. If Naruto was willing to take the risk, Sasuke would oblige, but after everything he'd put him through, he wouldn't allow himself to run it for him. Sakura knew the emotions weren't unrequited; she'd figured it for a while. 

_No one chases after something for that long unless they couldn't live without it._ She remembered saying as they conversed. The statement elicited a rare smile of hope from the sole remaining Uchiha.

Naruto stared gleefully at all the gifts he’d received. A proper village celebration had happened for the young Hokage earlier in the day but he'd previously asked for a “Team 7 party” and collected the members of Team Kakashi, Sai and Yamato included, at his, still mostly empty apartment, for an isolated 22nd birthday celebration. 

“If you four keep getting older, people are going to start being able to tell that I'm old.” Kakashi joked. 

Sakura scoffed. “Hardly.” 

“You wear your age well Kakashi-Sensei.” Naruto added. 

_That’s an understatement._ Even though Kakashi had turned 36 himself just a month ago, he didn't appear to be much older than his ex-subordinates. In fact, had most of the world not known he was their teacher, the silver haired man probably could have passed for being the same age. 

“Yeah, don't be so hard on yourself Senpai.” Yamato included. 

Kakashi glanced at the bizarre man over folded arms. “You recently crossed over yourself didn't you Yamato?” 

_Crossed over?_ Opposite from Sakura’s general feelings about Kakashi being much older than he appeared, she was skeptical of Kakashi’s statement that suggested her filler-captain was only 30. 

“Uh, Senpai…” 

“You both have plenty of years of youth left, so don't fret on it.” Naruto smiled as he spoke. 

“You definitely spent too much time with Gai-Sensei…” Sakura commented. 

“He's right though.” The normally silent Sasuke butted in. “The Tsuchikage was in his 80s when he fought in the Fourth Ninja War so none of us can start being worried about our ages until then.” 

_Leave it up to Sasuke to find the most backwards way to quell the concerns._ The numbers meant little to Sakura anyway. As, easily her best friend in the village, and the person with whom she spent a good 80% of her time, Kakashi’s age stopped mattering to her a long time ago. 

“Did you have a good birthday baby Naruto?” Sakura teased the youngest of their group. 

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her first before smiling brilliantly. Sakura could never bring herself to feel romantically about this man who was more like a (much) younger brother, but she’d be the first to admit he was handsome; the most when he smiled. 

“Yeah, thanks everyone. The cake was delicious, who knew you were such a chef Sai.” 

“If I didn't cook I didn't eat when I lived with Danzo… Uh, it's still true for Ino…” 

Sakura had tasted his wife’s cooking before and knew he wasn't lying. She said a silent prayer for the man. 

“Well, Sakura and I have an early mission so we should probably head home and get some rest.” Kakashi informed as though Naruto wasn't the one who gave the orders. 

Sakura worked at a clinic she owned in town and didn't often go on missions but she and Kakashi were the only ones Naruto trusted to deal with international conflicts the same way he would, so occasionally he’d call her out. 

“Do you want me to clean your dishes first, Naruto?” Sakura asked sweetly.

Naruto was plain hopeless at caring for himself in normal ways like cooking and cleaning. Were it not for Sakura’s intervening, the village leader would live in a pigsty and on a pure diet of instant ramen. 

“I'll do it Sakura, you can go.” Sasuke replied simply. 

“I can do it you know.” Naruto grumbled. 

“No you can't.” The other five said in unison, dragging a blush out of Naruto. 

“Let's go too then, Sai.” Yamato added. 

“Yeah, married life has a curfew.” Sai smiled cheerfully. 

Everyone stopped moving as a realization simultaneously settled over them. Two men in their 30s, the strongest and most beautiful kunoichi in all the five great nations, the survived of the historically attractive and powerful Uchiha clan and the great hero Hokage of the leaf are all here but this severely ordinary guy was the only one of them married; the only one even close. The irony tagged even thick-headed Naruto as he shot a look of mired confusion at the man. 

“...what?” Sai questioned, smiling awkwardly. 

“Nothing.” Sakura replied. 

On the way out, Sakura was giving Sasuke care instructions for Naruto, much like a mother would a father about their child. “...and take the rest of the cake home with you or throw it away, otherwise he’ll wake up in the middle of the night and eat it and then he’ll be sick all day tomorrow.” 

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Sakura could nearly hear ‘idiot’ in the gruff. “Got it.”

“See ya, Sasuke.” Sakura peered into the apartment. “Bye Naruto!” She called in. 

“Bye Saku--” There was a loud crash followed by the sound of smashing dishes. 

“We said he couldn't do the dishes, so naturally, he tried to carry them all to the sink at once.” Kakashi guessed, though there was no doubt of the accuracy.

Sasuke groaned as he looked over his shoulder. 

“Go. See ya tomorrow.” Sakura waved and started away from the apartment, followed by Kakashi. They could hear the pair of men arguing indistinguishably as they walked away.

“Sakura.” Kakashi started as they walked quietly towards her house. 

“Hm?” 

“Are you okay?” 

_Confusion._ “Huh?” She glanced over at the masked man but he was starting forward rigidly. 

“I mean, with Sasuke…?” 

“Um…” Sakura struggled with the question. She didn't want to reveal too much about the truths Sasuke shared with her, but she also completely lacked the ability to lie to Kakashi. “Everything’s fine, Kakashi.” He’d asked her to stop referring to him as ‘Sensei’ long ago. 

The cool autumn wind whipped around them as Kakashi side-eyed her. “Really?” 

Now it was Sakura who was avoiding eye-contact. “Yeah. I think I stopped feeling, that way, about Sasuke somewhere around when he tried to kill me.” 

Kakashi, likely the only one who could understand her crude joke, chuckled lightly. “That's understandable.” 

“I'm glad he's back, but mostly for Naruto.” 

“Not for you?” 

“Well, I mean…” Sakura couldn't quite put her feelings into words.

“I'm sorry, I'm just being nosy.” 

Silence fell on the conversation until they reached Sakura’s home. 

“See ya bright and early.” 

“Yeah…” 

“Uh, seriously, sorry I asked. I guess… I was just worried about you.” 

Sakura’s heart skipped which she vehemently ignored. “I’m fine. Well, no, I'm slightly afraid I'm going to end up like Lady Tsunade, but with Sasuke and me, I'm happy he's home. As a friend, it'll be nice to have him around again.” 

Kakashi smiled, or what Sakura could only assume was a smile under his mask. “You won't.” 

“Huh?” 

“End up like Tsunade.” ‘End up’ referring to drunk, single, and childless. 

“Thanks.” Sakura responded skeptically. 

“You can always talk to me you know, even about this stuff.” Seriousness returned to Kakashi’s face. 

Sakura smiled. “I know.” 

Kakashi nodded satisfied and turned, waving a lazy hand. “Don't be late.” 

Sakura shook her head at the irony. _You're one to talk._


	2. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Sakura head out on Naruto's behalf to handle an issue brewing in Sunagakure; what they find is unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If we all band together, we can pretend this chapter is well written.

Gaara smiled brightly when he saw Sakura and Kakashi drop out of the trees at their rendezvous spot about halfway between Konohagakure and Sunagakure around midday. Naruto always felt weird leaving his post in the village but Gaara did it quite often. _Is it naivety or does Gaara have that much more confidence in his shinobi than Naruto does his?_ Sakura allowed the thoughts to pass as she approached the young Kage. 

“Hey, Gaara!” Sakura greeted happily. 

“Hello Sakura, Kakashi. One of these days we’ll have to get together for a reason other than dealing with diplomatic issues between our nations.” 

Sakura nodded. “I'd like that.” 

“So what’s going on?” Kakashi started. “Naruto days some of our shinobi have been sighted in your village causing trouble?” 

“Indeed. Naturally they pose no actual threat to my people otherwise I would have dealt with them long ago. They're pretty young so out of respect, mostly for Sakura, but for Naruto as well, I figured I would the pair of you take care of things.” 

Sakura smiled. “Thanks Gaara.” 

“Why did we meet so far outside the village?” Kakashi asked sharply. Sakura eyed him; _why the attitude?_

Gaara, who either didn't notice or didn't care, explained without pause. “The culprits in question are somewhere around here. I’ve used my sand to track them a few different times. They always lead me out here but then the sand just tapers off right around here.” 

“Weird.” Sakura commented, looking around at the strange hilly pasture on the other side of which a vast desert stretched far and wide. 

“I trust the two of you can handle things here. I tracked them here and I've been here since. Kankuro and his team are on guard back at the village but I haven't seen a signal that they've returned, so I anticipate wherever their hideout is, they're still there.” 

“Don't worry we’all find them and bring them back to Konoha; expect a full report in a few days.” Sakura stated confidently. 

“I'll leave it to you then.” Gaara turned and began to walk away. “And Sakura, let's have our work-free meeting sooner rather than later.” He called back. 

Kakashi crossed his arms, huffing. “Seems like someone is after the great Kunoichi.” 

A light blush covered Sakura’s cheeks. “How weird is that?” 

“Weird?” 

Sakura looked over at Kakashi. “Yeah. Me and the Kazekage, that's ridiculous.” 

“Hmmmm.” The silver ninja closed his eyes in contemplation. 

“What?” Sakura glared at Kakashi. He hummed like that whenever he thought she was lying. 

“Nothing.” 

“Liar.” 

“Later. For now let's find these kids.” He uncrossed his arms. “Naruto said the gate guards haven't reported any deserters but Gaara only informed Naruto about the disruptions a few days ago…”

Sakura reached back into her ninja pouch and pulled out her signature black gloves and began securing them on her hands.

“Sai keeps a close watch on the skies so there's no way someone got out above Konoha, that means they would have had to escape underground. They must be getting in and out of Suna the same way… Sakura can you--” 

But before Kakashi even got the words out Sakura barreled past him and leapt high into the sky. She altered her angle mid-fly and pummeled her fist directly into the surface of the earth. At first nothing happened, shocking Kakashi, but soon there was a soft buzz from the ground and it split into a million tiny pieces, leaving a gaping hole at least as tall as Kakashi and as wide as the river Konoha in its wake. 

Kakashi stared, wide-eyed. “I didn't know you could do that.” 

Sakura brimmed with pride. “It's a version of my regular cherry blossom punch where I release my chakra through a fine point at the last second. Instead of blasting on the surface, it splits the land beneath the surface which then spider cracks with the force into many more pieces. The more chakra I use, the bigger the hole. Sasuke calls it Cherry Blossom Destruction.” 

“Sasuke?” 

“Yeah, he thought of it when we were fighting the ten-tails during the war and he saw me punch for the first time. He showed me when he first got back. He said he was surprised at how quickly I mastered it.” Sakura smiled remembering the rare look of surprise on his face when she split her first hole only a few hours after they’d started training. 

“He doesn't know you as well as I do. That doesn't surprise me at all.” 

_That was weird…_ Sakura pushed the moment away and hopped down into the hole and Kakashi followed her. _I should have said ‘thank you,’ but now if I say it it'll be weird._

Sakura prepared to do her destruction punch again. Her plan was to just continue to blast away at the land until she ran into something notable and then ask a favor of her wood-style sub-captain to come clean up the mess later, but before she could punch down again, four people came bursting up from the ground. 

Sakura and Kakashi quickly back tracked out of the hole and prepared to face their enemies. To their surprise, two of the nin were dressed in typical sand ninja gear alongside two expected leaf nin, however there were subtle differences from their outfits and those worn by official ninja from either nation. 

“Kakashi, they're not Sand or Leaf ninja.” Sakura noted as they landed on the ground a few feet away from them. 

“Hey lady! Where do you get off busting up our hideout like that! You knocked down all of our loot!” One of the Leaf impersonators called out. 

His voice was prepubescent and he wasn't very tall. If Sakura had to guess she’d give him 11 tops. _Still, something concerns me._

“Someone is organizing them.” Kakashi was staring at them with great concern. _Exactly, the real leader hasn't shown himself yet, even to Gaara._

“You’ll have to excuse us! We don’t really like little kids running around pretending to be shinobi from our village and causing trouble!” Sakura called back to the boy. 

“Who’s pretending? Both me and my brother are from Konoha!” He shouted back. 

“Then you need to come back with us! You must have someone there worried about you!” 

The leaf-nin boy opened his mouth to say more but one of the fake sand-nin held out his arms in front of him. “Father, told us to destroy whoever was up here messing with our territory. That’s you, so prepared to be destroyed!” 

_Father?_

“Is your father somewhere around here?” Kakashi called over. 

“Sorry! We’re done talking!” The four boys split off with some level of skill and surrounded Kakashi and Sakura, who reactively stood back to back. 

“Kakashi, I don’t want to hurt these kids, especially if they’re being controlled by someone…” Sakura whimpered. 

“I understand. We can detain them without harming them too much. You go for the leaf kids, I’ll do the sand?” 

“Yeah.”

In a flash Kakashi disappeared from sight. The boys looked around in shock before the sand-kids felt something strangle their ankles. “Headhunter Jutsu.” The boys were dragged into the ground up their heads as Kakashi popped out. A small smile rose to his face. “You remind me of someone I know.” 

The boys struggled, to no avail, to free themselves from their dirt containment. The older of the two suddenly called out. “Go for the girl! When he goes to protect her, we can get free!” 

Kakashi chuckled. “That plan isn’t going to work out.” 

The boy called again to the two leaf-impersonators but they just stood there lifelessly. Sakura approached them and calmly and slowly tied a rope around them. “Hey! What’s the matter with you two, why don’t you run!?” 

“Hey.” Kakashi asked with a harsh voice. “Are you two from Sunagakure?” 

The younger boy started to cry. The older boy glared at Kakashi. “So what if we are?” The younger boy’s cries worsened. 

“Why don’t you go home?” 

“That place isn’t our home anymore. The Kazekage allowed our parents to be killed in the war.” 

The explanation didn’t miss Sakura who turned immediately and stared with sadness. More kids orphaned by the war. I hate that my job is so necessary. 

The younger sand ninja was snorting and coughing with ugly tears when he finally craned his head back and let out a loud scream. “PAPA!!!!!!”

_That wasn’t a scream of mourning. He’s calling out for someone._

A tornado of sand kicked up a few feet away, and when it fell back to the ground a muscular, but young, man was standing in the center. “Well this won’t do.” Kakashi and Sakura backed towards one another as they turned to face the man, Sakura ended up standing a few feet in front of Kakashi. “Did no one teach you you’re not supposed to punish other people’s children?” 

_This man doesn’t look old enough to be those kids’ father…_

Kakashi scrunched his nose. “Did no one teach you you’re not supposed to allow your children to run around making mischief for others?” 

The man scoffed. “Who’s making mischief? Maybe we’re just giving the sand and leaf villages what they deserve.” 

_Sand AND Leaf? “What’s that?” Sakura called out._

“Lord Gaara of the Sand ran headlong into a war to protect something that had nothing to do with us, and as a result I lost my son and these kids lost their parents. All to protect your Kage, our Kage sacrificed the lives of thousands.” 

“Our Kage saved your Kage; he’d be dead now!” Sakura called back, feeling defensive of her friend. 

“If he hadn’t, we might have been spared a brat leader who puts his own personal decisions over those of an entire nation. Even your old Kage was the same. She didn’t bring out her strongest weapon until after so many lives were lost. She even cost your nation a Byakugan user, his sister was devastated, and now, that same kid who was the cause of all this trouble gets to run around as he pleases as a survived of the war, while people like me and those kids behind you have to live without anyone. How is that fair?” 

Sakura suddenly felt quite relieved that Naruto sent she and Kakashi instead of coming himself. The story the man was telling was one of Naruto’s greatest fears and regrets. She, Kakashi and Sasuke had each spent multiple hours convincing Naruto that the casualties of the Fourth Ninja War weren’t his fault. Seeing this man and these children would likely unravel all their hard work. At the same time, Sakura felt bad for the man. If one didn’t understand the full scope of the threat, the war would seem that way. 

“I’m sorry.” Sakura called out after a few seconds. “I’m sorry you lost your son and I’m sorry these children lost their families, but those are mistakes of the past! What you’re doing, could start a new war.” 

“If you care about these children at all…” Kakashi added. “...you’ll let them come with us. We’ll take care of them.” 

The man’s body became rigid as he cocked back his shoulders. “Those children are my family now. I’m their father. As such I’ll have to punish you for the terrible way you’ve treated them. Those two under genjutsu; they don’t even know what that is yet, they must be horrified.” 

Sakura squinted her eyes in pain, doing her best to keep a straight face. 

“Sakura, it was the best way to detain them painlessly. It was the right choice.” Kakashi muttered to her. 

Sakura nodded. “I know.” 

Knowing the man wouldn’t let battle pass by them Sakura got to work piecing together the information she’d learned already. _He had a torrent of sand, similar to Gaara’s but he’s the only one that possesses that unique ability. A wind-style and earth-style user with expert change in chakra nature could emulate it, but he’s so young._

_Wait._

_He mentioned seeing Neji die and Hinata mourn him… So he was in the Special Jutsu Company._

“Kakashi.” Sakura peeked over her shoulder at him when the stars finally aligned. 

“Hm?” 

“He’s got a Kekkei Genkai.” 

Across the field the man smiled. “Oh. You’re a smart one aren’t you. Tell you what, since you’re pretty and smart, I’ll let you be these boys’ mother. Of course, that would make you my wife…” He curved his smile into one of disgusting smugness. “...all inclusive.” 

Sakura matched his smile. She’d recently done a bit of training with Tsunade where she deemed her ‘finally old enough to know’ that all men have an additional weakness and any kunoichi worth mentioning knows how to use it. “Interesting offer.” Sakura started. “But you’ll have to excuse me if I don’t have a ton of... “ Sakura glanced downward, certain that even through the distance he could see her. “...confidence in someone who’s spent the last five years holed up in a cave with four boys.” 

The man’s face changed to one of anger. “What!?”

Sakura started giggling confidently. “Little boys are different from a grown woman; do you honestly think you could handle me? I’m not so easily satisfied.” 

The man started to ball his fists and flex his muscles, reaching an ideal place of anger for Sakura. She used her acute chakra placement skills to create a shadow clone just out of sight, and in a flash she used her speed to close the distance between her and the man, appearing just behind him. She leaned in and whispered evilly. “Don’t get so offended. It’s just that I know men with a lot of muscles are usually overcompensating.” 

The man scoffed. “Overcompensate for this.” He reached behind him and grabbed Sakura’s arm. Slowly a liquid started to seep from it; eroding the skin immediately. 

With immaculate skill, Sakura used replacement jutsu to switch places with her clone, just in time to see the look of shock on Kakashi’s face. She approached him, slightly irritated. “Okay, first of all... “ Kakashi whipped his head towards her, sighing with relief. “...have more faith in me. Second of all, his Kekkei Genkai is an acid.” 

“Acid?” Kakashi’s voice was oddly calm. 

“Yeah. It got me down to the bone in a matter of seconds. It came out of his hands, but I’m sure he can throw it too. Be careful.” 

Kakashi closed his eyes. “You too.” He crouched to prepare an attack. 

“Kakashi.” He looked up at her. “I feel bad for him, minimize actual damage as much as possible.” 

“I understand.” He took off running towards the man and Sakura prepared to do the same but in a second the four boys, now free of their binds, surrounded her. 

“You may be good at genjutsu but if we don’t look into your eyes, you can’t catch us.” The older of the sand-boys said. 

“And with one person instead of two, our attack will be much more effective.” The older leaf-boy mocked. 

They started tossing shuriken to one another in a strange pattern that Sakura couldn’t quite trace. In a last rapid action they each pulled tight, revealing strands of chakra. Sakura knew she could break out of it with relative ease, the task at hand was to do so without causing the brainwashed boys too much pain while at the same time, not allowing them to escape.

She must have taken just a bit too long to think about it because before she knew it, she could hear Kakashi screaming out her name, followed by him jumping into her field of view. The boys, frightened, scattered, and the force of Kakashi against her sent them both to the ground. When she glanced up she noticed a small patch of acid searing its way through Kakashi’s face mask. 

“Kakashi the acid! Your mask!” She screamed. 

Reacting to a sound behind her, Sakura turned around to see the boys running towards her. No longer able to protect them with Kakashi potentially hurt, she quickly performed hand signs. “Wind Tornado Jutsu!” A jutsu that on it’s own created a large gust of wind, was magnified ten times with Sakura’s chakra and the boys went flying far and fast out of sight. She could hear the man rushing off in their direction and knew she’d bought them some time. She turned back towards Kakashi who’s face was hidden by his arms as he used them to stand. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Kakashi got to his feet and held a hand out to Sakura. “Are you okay?” But the sight rendered Sakura unable to move, nearly unable to breathe. She glanced over a few feet where Kakashi’s face mask was laying as mere fragments of fabric destroyed by the acid. _So I’m not imagining it._ “Sakura, are you okay?” She looked back up. Staring down at her, with now immense concern, was a mask-free Kakashi. 

Heart pounding a hole in her chest, Sakura finally worked up the courage to grab his hand. She could only manage a nod as he pulled her up. 

_It’s his face. His WHOLE face._

“Are you sure?” 

_He’s…_ “Yeah…” _...beautiful._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it's not SO terrible. If we've all banded together... you know... to pretend... Chapter Three is MUCH better. *Sly Smile.*


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing Kakashi's face, Sakura's subconscious begins to run wild, taking over her very dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little racy kids, buckle up.

Sakura couldn't control the blush that rose to her face as Kakashi sat next to her under the tree by the river. 

“Ah, it’s such a relief to have one person I can not wear this ridiculous thing around.” 

Hearing the words sent Sakura into a frenzy. She peeked at the man's face out of the corner of her eye and sure enough he’d pulled the mask from around his nose, cheeks and mouth and it hung around his neck. 

Strands of light shone down through the gaps in the leaves and seemed to cast a spotlight on the stunning ninja before her. The wind blew gently through his hair as he settled into a book, stopping only when he noticed Sakura’s gaze. He looked up at her apprehensively and cocked his head in confusion.

_Shit._

Sakura’s heart started beating rapidly and she was sure Kakashi could hear it. 

“Sakura?” Kakashi started with concern. Sakura shifted her eyes to the ground as she tried to maintain her composure. “Is there something in my teeth?” Then the silver-haired ninja started to laugh at himself.

_This is bad. I can't even look up at him!_

Suddenly Sakura felt the presence of Kakashi close in on her. When she looked up reactively, she found her own face hovering mere centimeters away from Kakashi’s, whose dark eyes held a lust that frightened Sakura to her core.

“What's wrong?” His voice was sultry and low. It suggested he already knew the answer to his question.

“Uh… U-um.. I… Uh--” Sakura stammered, red-faced. 

Lips met. 

_This is bad. This is bad? Is this bad?_

Lips parted. 

“Sakura…” Kakashi leaned in again. “Sakura.” 

Sakura sat up suddenly. Snapping her head all around, she could see she wasn't at a tree near the river Konoha at all but in a dark hotel room in Sunagakure. The memories of losing track of the acid-man and his ‘children’ and coming, instead, to Suna to tell Gaara that the culprit was in fact a sand-nin filled her brain. Right, we’re in the Sand Village. Glancing outside Sakura could see it was the early hours of the morning. Stars still dotted the sky but the moon had already begun its descent towards the horizon. 

Sakura leaned backwards on the bed but she couldn't be more awake. 

_Did I seriously just have a romantic dream about Kakashi? Am I twisted?_

Her psychological mind went to work calming her nerves. 

_No. This had nothing to do with Kakashi. I'm just feeling emotional about not being in a relationship and I imprinted those emotions onto Kakashi because he was at the forefront of my mind._

_Not that he was there for any particular reason. We're traveling together and we are good friends, so I think about him often._

_But not an abnormal amount. I mean people think about people they care about often._

_Care about as friends… Not romantically._

_Not romantically._

_Good._

Sakura flipped over in her bed, but when her eyes landed on the door, realizing Kakashi was just on the other side, her heart began racing and she could feel her face burning. She quickly flipped to face the opposite direction but it didn't help the way Sakura needed it to. 

_Damn it. This is not good._

Sakura was sitting at her desk in Konoha rather suddenly. 

_Huh? I don't remember traveling back home._

There were a few light knocks at the door. 

“Uh, come in!” Get it together, Sakura. 

Silver hair cleared the doorway first before the rest of the tall, built, former copy ninja entered the room. 

“K-Kakashi!” Damn it, could I sound more flustered? 

The ninja smiled smugly. “Do you have any upcoming appointments?”

Sakura peeked over at where her schedule book usually sat, still extremely confused at what was happening, and noticed that the next appointment was written in a nine o’clock spot for the next day.   
“Um, no.” 

“Good.” The ninja turned and locked the door. “I told Ino to go grab the two of you lunch so we have about fifteen minutes.” His voice was quiet and seductive. 

_Fifteen minutes for what?_

He quickly closed the distance between them, pulling his mask down to reveal his face as he did so. 

“Um Kaka--” but before she could finish the sentence she was pulled into an impassioned kiss. 

_What's happening!?!?!?_

As their kiss dragged on, the ninja effortlessly lifted the kunoichi from her chair and set her on her desk, positioning himself between her legs. Sakura moaned into the kiss, locking her arms behind his head. 

_Wha-- Sakura, stop that! Look who you're touching!!_

She was suddenly having an out of body experience as she allowed her friend and ex-teacher unfasten her obi and open her dress. 

_HEY! STOP THAT YOU PERVERTS!!!_

“Sakura.” Kakashi said with a hushed resonance that gave her chills. “Sakura…”

Sakura arched her back as the other kissed down her exposed stomach. 

“Sakura… Sakura?” 

_What's shaking me?_

“Sakura.” 

Sakura’s eyes jolted open, and when she saw the exposed face of Kakashi floating above her, she swung on impulse, making hard contact with the unmasked beauty. 

“Ah!” Kakashi stumbled a few steps backward gripping his face. “What the hell was that!?” 

_I was dreaming again… About him… About that…_

Sakura looked at Kakashi rubbing his face as it slowly dawned on her that she'd impulsively punched him after being woken up. 

“I’M SORRY! I’M SO SORRY! Here, let me heal it!” 

“It's fine. You were still half asleep, so I was spared, mostly. Get dressed, we have to go.” 

“... okay.” Sakura could hear Kakashi groaning in pain as he sauntered from the room, sliding the door shut behind him. 

Sakura curled up her knees and placed her head in them. 

_What the hell is going on? Why did I have that kind of dream about Kakashi!?_

Sakura knocked her head against her knees a couple times. 

_Get it together. I don't have those feelings for Kakashi, that's crazy..._

…but her subconscious was out to prove otherwise. 

For the next several nights, anytime Sakura closed her eyes, if even for just a moment or two, her mind dragged her to lewd places where she and Kakashi would engage in unsavory acts. Just as she started to get a grip on herself, the dreams started morphing into full experiences. Not just sex, but entire days with the silver ninja. Dinner, laughing, hand holding… and then sex. 

The dreams were so vivid that it often took Sakura multiple minutes to realize where she was and remember that it wasn't real when she woke up. Of course it also made being around the real Kakashi extremely difficult. Every time she looked at him or he innocently called her name, she was consumed by memories of the dreams. 

Sakura hated the way it was driving a stake in between her and her closest friend. She was even starting to avoid him, something she hadn't done once in the entire ten years she's known him. In an attempt to neutralize, Sakura started using her chakra to stay up as late as she could at night. When she couldn't take it anymore she would set her alarm for an hour away and power nap; that way she was never asleep long enough to dream. 

It worked for a short while. She was happy to be able to spend unabashed time with Kakashi again. She didn't realize just how much she'd missed his warm smile or comforting laugh. She may have been tired but it evacuated some of the anguish just to be near him again. She watched him happily as he read one of his books in her office while waiting for her to be ready to go to lunch; a normal occurrence. It was the first time the thought snuck it's way into her brain. 

_I love you._

Fear wrought Sakura as she looked away. 

Kakashi noticed that she’d stopped working. “Oh, are you ready? You could have interrupted me.” His voice traveled across the room and crashed into her skin like a wave, leaving behind a shore of goosebumps. 

_No… Why?_ Sakura became fearful of her relationship with Kakashi. Developing emotions like this could destroy their relationship. She knew Kakashi might think of her as a friend, but she knew he thought of her as a subordinate as well. _He'd never have feelings for me that way._

“Sakura, are you okay?” 

_I can't go to lunch with him like this._ “Y-yeah! I just happened to check my planner and realized there's a meeting I forgot about. I w-won’t be able to have lunch with you today. I'm sorry.” 

Kakashi stood up and smiled tenderly through his mask, letting his eyes communicate the emotion. Sakura’s heart started racing. “It’s okay. Ever the busy therapist. Don't overwork yourself.” 

“Y-yeah.” 

“I'll be working all day tomorrow with Shikamaru and Naruto, but let's reschedule for the day after.” 

Sakura did her best to remain even toned as she nodded. “Yeah, let's.” 

“Okay. See ya, Sakura.” Kakashi waved a hand as he exited the office. 

Sakura stared at the door longingly. _What is this disappointment?_ She banged her head against the desk aggressively, and maybe it was a concussion or the exhaustion from her crazed sleep patterns but the papers that covered her desk suddenly felt soft like pillows. 

She was fucking Kakashi before she could protest, this time with sweet ‘I love you’s sprinkled in. She was actually upset to be disturbed a bit later as someone nudged her awake. 

“Honestly, you'll catch a cold this way.” The voice became a bit clearer. “Sakura.” 

Sakura opened her eyes and looked up slowly, meeting one hazy grey eye beneath long black hair. “Sasuke?” 

He slumped down into one of the chairs along the wall of her office. “Are you seriously so tired that you couldn't make it home to your bed?” 

“I haven't slept properly in quite some time.” Sakura admitted with her face still flat on her desk. 

“Why?” 

Sakura’s cheeks flushed as she recalled her most recent dream. “Nothing in particular.” 

“Then why are you blushing? Your heart rate has increased too.” 

_Stupid rinnegan user, thinks he knows everything._

“Can you keep a secret, even from Naruto?” 

“I'll do my best. He has this way of seeing right through me. It pisses me off.” 

Sakura snickered. _Been there._ With her new understanding of her feelings it was becoming more clear to her just how similar her situation was to Sasuke's, though she had more faith that Sasuke wasn't alone in his feelings. 

“Just think of it like we're keeping each other's secrets.”

“Are you attempting to blackmail me?” Sasuke smiled deviously.

“I don't know, I'm so tired.”

“Just out with it.”

Something about the amount of embarrassing things Sakura and Sasuke had already shared with one another over the course of the time they’d known each other, made her feel like she could tell him anything without repercussions. “I've been having these… Dreams…” She began timidly.

“Dreams? What do you mean?” 

“Like… _Dreams_.” She put heavy emphasis on the word and felt relieved when Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes in understanding. 

“Are they involving, anyone in particular?” 

Sakura peered at the words she could see on her papers nearest her eyes to try and distract herself. “Yes…” 

Sasuke smirked. “Kakashi?” 

Sakura’s nose turned red with embarrassment; a trait she inherited from her dad. “I think I…” 

Sasuke’s face became serious. “Oh…” 

Sakura looked over at Sasuke. “It’s hard being around him because all I can do is think about my dreams so I avoid him but then I end up missing him.” Being overly exhausted and having an oddly unyielding trust in Sasuke kept Sakura speaking earnestly. 

She started to feel her eyelids weigh down on her eyes again so she started her, now regular, process of pushing all of her chakra around frantically, creating a light buzzing sensation that would keep her awake. 

Sasuke stood up and walked over near Sakura. “What are you doing?” 

“Huh?” 

“With your chakra; stop that.” He replied abruptly. 

As a rinnegan user, Sasuke couldn't see chakra networks clearly like a byakugan user but he had an innate skill for sensing it. Sakura supposed that Sasuke could at least sense the influx in chakra, if not pinpoint the exact way it was corralling chaotically through her body. 

“It keeps me awake. If I don't dream then I can control myself better and I don't have to avoid him.” 

“That's moronic.” _Blunt as ever eh Sasuke?_

“What?” Sakura lifted her head from the desk for the first time since Sasuke had arrived. 

“You know how you feel about him anyway, it's not going to stop it from getting worse, trust me, so you should just go home and get some sleep… Enjoy whatever sweet dreams come your way.” 

Sakura blushed at the word ‘enjoy’ and the way Sasuke said it suggestively. _He'd officially made the conversation weird._

“Yeah, maybe. I'll sleep here tonight. I'll collapse if I try and make it home.” Sakura said and laid her head back down on her desk. 

“Come on, I'll walk you home; see to it that you don't collapse.” Sasuke offered, giving her a rare, sweet, smile. 

The thought of sleeping in her bed did pique her interest and so she decided to comply. She nodded and stood up. _I'll just ask Ino to take over the rest of my appointments._

They walked from Sakura’s office into the common area and Sakura’s heart dropped into her stomach. It was pitch black outside. 

“WHAT TIME IS IT!?” 

Sasuke glanced back at her. “Probably ten or later at night.” 

_I SLEPT FOR TEN HOURS!?_

“I fell asleep around noon… I shouldn't still be so tired.” 

“When I first came back after being gone for so long, and I finally saw Naruto, I slept for 12 hours a night for nearly two weeks.” 

The comment made Sakura feel a little better as they walked from the building and Sakura used her key to lock the door; he's been through this all before. “Thanks for keeping my secret, Sasuke.” 

Sasuke held his arm out gentlemen style. “Yeah.” Sakura linked arms with him happily; just talking about it some had improved her mood significantly. 

They were chatting and walking towards Sakura’s house when Sasuke started to glance away over his left shoulder. Sakura could see in this corner of her eye that he'd opened his right eye, revealing his rinnegan. 

“Sasuke, what is it?” She watched him carefully, mirroring his normal behavior by maintaining herself. 

Finally Sasuke looked forward again. “Nothing. I thought I saw someone.” 

Sakura knew he had, there was no room for error with the rinnegan. Even so, Sakura believed that if there were any real threats that he'd tell her, so she let it go. 

“Hey Sasuke.” 

“Hm?” They turned the corner into Sakura’s particularly scenic road, her home sitting at the far end. 

“Really, thanks again. If there's anything I can do to repay you…” 

“I thought you were blackmailing me?” He scoffed humorously. 

Sakura smiled in response. “I don't want to blackmail you; I'd never tell your secret anyway so I'd rather pay you for it.”

Sasuke shrugged. “Don't worry about it. We're friends so…” The word shocked Sakura. She'd never heard Sasuke describe anyone as a friend before. She nodded in agreement. “Well anything I can do as a friend?” 

Sasuke hesitated. “...well.”

Sakura unlocked arms with Sasuke as they reached her house and faced him. “There is isn't there? What is it?” 

“It's just… This man--” _Naruto._ “--has seriously shitty eating patterns. I told him I want him to start eating one proper meal a week at my house, and he agreed, but…”

Sakura smirked. “You can't cook?” 

“Well the basics but nothing… Impressive.” 

Sakura’s cheeks brimmed pink. “I know all his favorites. I have the day off tomorrow so we can go shopping for the ingredients and I'll teach you how to make them!”

Sasuke looked marginally excited for a moment. “He’s supposed to be coming tomorrow so that would be really helpful.” 

Sakura smiled. “Done. Let's get an early start so we have plenty of time.” 

Sasuke nodded. “I'll pick you up at ten so you can get plenty of sleep.” 

“Thanks Sasuke.” 

“No, thank you.” She smiled one last time before unlocking her door and walking in. She caught a glimpse of Sasuke’s hand waving bye as she shut the door. 

That night she dreamed of having a double date with Naruto and Sasuke before walking home hand-in-hand and having feverish sex with her own mate, Kakashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to add some sweet Saku/Sasu moments, because I don't hate them as friends. Kakashi does, but I don't.


	4. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Sasuke spend the day together preparing dinner for Naruto, but when Sakura's evening takes a turn for the worst, she finds her self upset and terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And then there was angst.

Sakura was legitimately enjoying watching Sasuke be bad at something. Half the ingredients they looked at, he misnamed, and when Sakura finally had the brilliant idea to make Sasuke guess which ingredients go with which meals; his incompetence actually made her laugh. 

“It's not that funny.” Sasuke scoffed. 

Sakura was laughing loudly. “Please don't put eggplant anywhere near sweet buns.” 

As they walked along, neither Sakura nor Sasuke was impervious to the looks or the whispers. Sakura knew that her previous feelings for Sasuke were well known, at least among her peers, but now that he was back and they were out and about together, people were bound to draw conclusions. Neither of them entirely cared as they both battled with unrequited feelings.

They passed Ino’s flower shop and Sasuke stopped and stared. Sakura watched him for a moment. _Does he actually think about stuff like this? He really loves him…_

Sakura smiled. “I know he likes sunflowers…”

“Really?” Sasuke sounded intrigued. “But that would be weird wouldn’t it?

“I don’t think so.” Sakura found herself trying to force the relationship. “But if it makes you too uncomfortable you don’t have to give them to him, just have them there.” 

Sasuke continued to look at the flowers and finally Sakura grabbed his arm and dragged him inside. The bells dangling from the overhang jingled and Ino popped up from between rows of flowers. “Welcome to Yamanaka Fl-oh, hi Sakura; Sasuke!” 

“Hi Ino!” Sakura greeted. “How are you?” 

Ino’s long blond hair fell near her waist. She smiled slyly. “I’m good. What are you two up to?” 

Sakura deferred to Sasuke. He was still pretty uncomfortable around everyone in the village apart from Team 7 members, and Naruto and Sakura agreed to make him interact with others more. Sasuke eyed Sakura and then looked back at Ino. “Sakura’s going to teach me how to cook.”

A bright look rose to Ino’s face. She’d been pressuring Sakura to settle down ever since she did so they could ‘have kids together’ but Sakura, for obvious reasons, hadn’t done so yet. Now, with things even more complicated, she knew it would be a while, if it ever happened. Clearly seeing Sasuke and Sakura together was giving her a false hope. 

“Um…” Sasuke started, they both turned and looked at him. “I thought you worked with Sakura at the clinic.” 

Ino smiled. “Yeah, I guess that’s my primary job, but when no one else can help my mom here, I come in and help. Sometimes Sai will come, but he’s so awkward, business drops.” 

Sakura laughed. She didn’t doubt that fact. “We didn’t have any clients today so we took the day off. Though Ino, you just ended up working anyway.” 

“I don’t mind.” Ino put her hands on her hips. “Working with flowers and with my mom can be relaxing. A completely different pace from working with clients.”

“Well, just be sure to get some rest.” Sakura warned. 

Ino waved her hand. “I know, I know. Don’t worry about me boss.” Ino giggled and Sakura joined her. Technically the clinic was Sakura’s but she always considered Ino more of a partner than a subordinate. 

“Anyway, I know it’s not the best season for them, but do you have any sunflowers?” Sakura asked. 

“Oh!” Ino jumped up excitedly. “Kiba, Shino and Hinata went on a mission to the south and they brought us back a bunch!” She fluttered into the bowels of the small shop and reappeared with a bright bouquet of sunflowers. 

“Oh they’re beautiful!” Sakura grabbed them and held them over to Sasuke who instinctively smelled them. “Good?” 

Sasuke nodded. “Good.” 

Sakura looked back at Ino. “We’ll take em!” 

Ino waved her hands. “Take them on me.”

“Oh no, let me--” Sasuke started but he was cut off by Ino. 

“No, no, no. I haven’t gotten you a ‘welcome home’ gift yet anyway.”

“Is that a thing?” Sasuke questioned. 

Ino smiled and held a thumbs up. “Yep!” 

“Uh, well… Thanks Ino.” Sasuke did his best to smile back at her and it made her blush. She tossed a concerned gaze at Sakura, but Sakura chuckled back. 

“Well we probably should go then.” Sakura said; Sasuke nodded in agreement. “See ya, Ino.” Sakura made her way towards the door, waving as she went. 

“Bye.” Sasuke followed. 

“Have fun you two!” Ino called after them. 

Neither responded to the comment as they left the shop. Sakura stopped and looked in all the bags and at the flowers. “I think we have everything! Should we head to your place?” 

Sasuke nodded. “Yeah.” 

They made their way to the Uchiha section of the village. It was a bit odd being there. It was wrought with the irony of the fact that there was essentially an entire mini-village dedicated to one man. One man who likely wouldn’t have heirs at that. The thought hadn’t occurred to Sakura before that moment: after Sasuke, the Uchiha clan goes extinct. Sakura considered the pressure he must feel to reproduce. _To fall in love with someone who can’t physically help you recreate the clan; what a cruel fate…_

“What is it?” Sasuke asked annoyed as they walked through the abandoned area.

“Hm?” Sakura replied nervously. 

“You’ve been quiet for a long time now; you’re thinking something about me.”

_He couldn’t possibly know that._ “I’m not. What makes you think that?”

“Maybe I’m just being arrogant, but you’d tell me anything else right?” Sasuke looked at her confidently. 

Sakura sighed. _He’s right._ “Sorry. It’s kind of sad and I didn’t want to bring it up.”

“It’s better to talk about it.” Sasuke huffed out. 

“Are you sad about not being able to restore the Uchiha clan?” Sakura questioned meekly. 

“Yeah.” Sasuke replied honestly. “To be honest I feel really bad.” 

“Bad?” Sakura replied. 

“…yeah. Because sometimes I feel like… If I could have him, none of that would matter to me.” Sakura’s heart shattered. _That’s intense._ “I know that I owe my clan that one thing at least, but on a scale weighed against Naruto…” Sasuke’s voice was shaking. _It’s his greatest internal battle._

Sakura dropped the subject; she could tell Sasuke couldn’t stand to discuss it any longer. Further, something began to distract him and he’d opened his eye, revealing his rinnegan as they unlocked his door and entered his home. He hurried Sakura inside and then crossed to one of his windows and glanced out. 

“Sasuke, what is it?” Sakura asked worriedly. 

“Kakashi.” 

Sakura’s heart dropped. “What?”

“He’s been following us since the flower shop. He doesn’t trust me.” 

Sakura blushed. “That’s not true.” 

Sasuke stared out the window for a bit longer before walking away from it and past Sakura into the kitchen. “I’m sorry, but it is.” Sakura followed him in. “He doesn’t like me. He hasn’t for a long time.” 

Sakura started unpacking the groceries from the bags. “Why…?”

“Even if it’s not the same way as you care for him, Kakashi does care about you. The things I’ve done to you… I think if I were in his position, I’d hate me too.” _That entire sentence depresses me._

“If I’m able to get over it, he should too.” Sakura grumbled. 

“It’s different.” Sasuke rebutted. “Being able to give someone forgiveness for something they did to you is actually a lot easier than giving it to someone for something they did to someone you care about. I’ve dealt a lot with that.” 

Sakura thought about the Uchiha clan and Sasuke’s brother Itachi; _he certainly has._

In less than five minutes they’d managed to cover both of their most sensitive topics. They avoided both subjects as Sakura told Sasuke how to make Naruto’s various favorite meals, and they actually cooked his number one favorite, a dish of Sakura’s own invention that Naruto named ‘fancy ramen.’ It was ramen done up with vegetables, egg, steak and chicken, and a little bit of brown sugar. Sasuke was blown away with how good it tasted. He compared it to his favorite dish at Ichiraku Ramen and told Sakura hers beat that. Sakura noted that Naruto had offered her a similar compliment when he first tried it. Sakura showed Sasuke how to set the table, including the best placement for the flowers, and Sasuke broke the candles Sakura tried to set up, arguing that it was too ‘obviously romantic.’ Sakura intended to leave before Naruto arrived but a heavy knock at the door told her she’d failed. 

“I’ve trained you well.” She huffed at Sasuke in the kitchen, patting him on the shoulder. 

“Thanks again Sakura.” Sasuke sounded the most grateful Sakura had ever heard him. 

She nodded quickly and headed for the front door. She opened the door to the twilight outside and Naruto tossed a shocked face back at her. 

“What?” Sakura responded. 

“What are you doing here?” Naruto nearly barked. 

_See, you’re totally jealous._ “Nothing much. You’re not the only one who wants to catch up you know.” 

Naruto’s face calmed a bit. “I guess. Are you staying for dinner?” 

“Nope!” Sakura smiled sweetly and bounded past Naruto out the door. She intentionally pulled the door closed particularly slowly so she could hear the greetings. 

“Yo, Sasuke.” 

“Hi.” 

“Huh!? You made fancy ramen!?”

Sasuke chucked. “Yeah…” 

Sakura shook a little under the cuteness and finally closed the door, leaving them to themselves. She walked merrily from the Uchiha village and out onto the main road that led from Sasuke’s place to her own. _I really hope things work out for them. They deserve that happiness._

“Senpai!!” A familiar voice shouted from behind her. 

Sakura turned and Moegi was running towards her in a fit. 

“Moegi? What’s wrong?” Sakura was worried; Moegi wasn’t easily rattled. 

“Kakashi-Sensei is fighting with some host at a bar in town!”

“What!?”

“Konohamaru tried to go in and help but they won’t let him in because he’s too young.”

“Why is he fighting?” Sakura was anxious to rush to the scene. 

“Um… I think he’s really drunk…”

_Drunk!?_ “Drunk? From alcohol?” Kakashi doesn’t drink… “Can you take me to him?” 

“Yeah, come on!” Moegi took off and Sakura ran fast after her. 

As they neared the bar in question, Sakura could hear Kakashi arguing with the host. She ran past Konohamaru and opened the door and everyone in the bar stopped instantly and looked at her. The table Kakashi was standing closest to was a mess. The pillows were ripped, the table looked broken and several glasses were either cracked or shattered. In an instant Kakashi grabbed two nearby drinks, that Sakura was certain actually belonged to the nearby Gai and Lee, and downed them in a second. 

“Are you kidding me!?” The sight made Sakura livid. She stormed through the bar of frozen patrons and up to the table with Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Yamato, and Ebisu. “What the hell is going on?”

“Itssm-y birftghday!” Gai shouted out drunkenly. 

“Huh!? Who's birthday is it?” Yamato wasn't as drunk as the others. 

“Mine….” Ebisu was facedown on the table. 

“Thissss guy ispiss-si ng me off!” Kakashi gurgled out. 

Sakura eyed him evilly. She looked back at the men at the table. “How could you let him get this drunk!? He's a former Hokage!” 

“He seemed like he was in a-hic-bad mood.” Yamato commented. Why? 

“Edgggbuuffyjnjlllugaaccgtklvdsagnklugvhczstbbjiyrdgybnlllnnvvsawefhbmkhhjnklhft!!!!!” Lee shouted. 

Sakura shook her head. “Pull yourselves together. Half of Ebisu-Sensei’s team is just outside.” 

“GET BACK HERE!” Kakashi shouted suddenly. 

Sakura turned and the bar's host was crouched behind an upturned table and Kakashi was hobbling his way through invisible obstacles to get to him. The image sent Sakura over the edge. She quickly crossed the space between she and Kakashi, grabbed him by his collar, bowed an apology to the host, and dragged drunk Kakashi from the bar. He flailed about idiotically under her grip as they passed by Moegi and Konohamaru who were rightfully afraid of Sakura’s level of fury. 

_Honestly. You go and get drunk with idiots like Gai and Lee and I have to come drag you out. You'll wish you were drunk tomorrow._

“Leggo f’me.” Kakashi slurred but Sakura ignored him. “Leh go!” At the second request Sakura furiously let him go and he fell straight down to the pavement. “Ow…” 

Kakashi rubbed his head. “Get up.” Sakura seethed. 

Kakashi stood up and began to stumble his way down the road. Sakura followed him in silent rage. It wasn't until they were opening his front door that she said anything to him at all. 

“Go to bed. I'll come back in the morning. You're going to apologize to the bar host.” She gritted. 

Sakura turned to walk away but Kakashi reached out and grabbed Sakura’s wrist and pulled her inside his house, pushing the door shut. 

“Kakash--” Kakashi pulled Sakura tight to him and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He reeked of alcohol but it didn't stop Sakura’s feelings from rushing to the surface in the embrace. Though she knew she should have broken the hold, she reveled in the moment. 

“Stay away from Sasuke.” Kakashi said harshly. 

“Huh?” 

“I hate him. I don't want you to go near him.” Kakashi’s slur was faded but present, yet the resolve in his voice was oddly severe. 

“You… Hate him? Why?” Sakura knew Kakashi was drunk but she also knew, drunk words were sober thoughts, so she delved. 

“Because he gets you.” Sakura’s heart stopped. “He tried to kill you. He tried to take you away from me, but he still gets you.” Sakura’s heart was racing and breaking at the same time. She grabbed Kakashi’s sides and tried to push her way out of the hold but he held her tighter. “I would kill him. If I didn't think you would hate me, I would kill him.”

Tears started to roll down Sakura’s cheeks as she listened to the words. She didn’t know what else to say; she just wanted to leave. She used the full breadth of her force to release herself, she quickly turned and opened the door.

“Sakura…” Kakashi started again; his voice was heart wrenchingly sad. “I can't watch you with him. I'm sorry.” 

“Sleep it off you drunk.” Sakura managed to spit back through tears. She slammed the door as fear settled over her. 

_Can't watch me with him; what does that mean!?_

Sakura started for home but quickly changed course. She was too riled to go home. She needed to talk to someone and as much as she hated to interrupt his night, she selfishly made her way back to Sasuke’s. 

_He doesn't mean to leave!? He promised! You can't leave me, Kakashi…_ Sakura’s crying became more hysterical; her movements more rapid. _Don't leave me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sakura.


	5. Kakashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi knew long ago that his feelings for his former subordinate were stronger than just friendly. The inner-torment he's been subjected to was almost too much to bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter. It's Kakashi's POV of a few canon moments but mostly fictional or "behind the scenes" moments between he and Sakura. Notice the overlap at the end. 
> 
> P.S. Things get slightly X rated near the very end. It comes and goes quickly; but it's there.

Kakashi, writhed helplessly in bed under the plague of his own thoughts. 

Why was his fear of losing Sakura so much more profound than any fear or feeling of loss he's ever had? He'd been able to save her from the villain Uchiha but the influx of emotions he felt in between finding out that she was going after Sasuke, and barely managing to save her was incomprehensible. 

His mind raced as he tried to rationalize it. 

_It's just because we've been through so much together as student and teacher and as comrades. I'd feel the same if it was Naruto._

Though even as he thought so, his heart pounded against his chest, telling him that he was wrong. 

_Am I sick?_

Through losing Obito, Rin, Minato, his father; none of those emotions were even a far stone’s throw from the pool of emotions he felt now. The same ones that boiled over and sent rare tears falling from his eyes as soon as he was within the privacy of his home. 

The image of Sasuke nearly piercing Sakura haunted his every waking moment. Sleep failed to free him from his living hell, as his subconscious branded him with nightmares of a successful execution by Sasuke. Sakura’s blood stained his mind and he felt responsible. The pain was severe, so much so that he considered ending it all. 

_I've developed feelings for my former student and the one her heart most yearns for tried to kill her._

Kakashi’s moods worsened slowly. He wouldn't leave his home and he was disgusted to learn that Gaara, the Kazekage of the sand had personally requested that he captain a company in the war. 

_Stop relying on me. Stop making me pretend everything's okay. Everything's not okay._

It wasn't until he heard a few light knocks at his door, that he was certain he recognized, that he even climbed out of bed at all. It, complete with his shame and nightmares, felt like the grave he deserved. He trudged his way to the front door, catching a glimpse of himself looking an uncomfortable amount like his father near the end in a mirror he passed, and came to a stop just behind it. 

“What?” He asked weakly. 

“Kakashi-Sensei.” Kakashi leaned his head against the door at the sound of Sakura’s voice. _Why is my heart racing?_ “Um… I know you're upset. Lady Tsunade thinks you're just tired but I know you better than that. You wouldn't avoid things for so long if you were fine… You wouldn't avoid me…” _I have to avoid you._

“A-and maybe I can't help you deal with everything, which makes my selfish request even worse…” _Selfish request?_ “You…” _I'll give you anything you ask me for._ “You can't leave me...” Kakashi could hear soft sobs coming from the other side of the door. “Everyone leaves, I hate feeling like I'm not enough to be around and I'm afraid…” Kakashi knew in that moment, with the amount of sincere pain he could hear in Sakura’s voice; that he had to kill Sasuke. _He'll be better off dead._

Despite having no confidence in his appearance or hygiene, Kakashi slowly opened the door. Sakura was standing there as he opened it. Her eyes, nose and cheeks were puffy and red but _she's still unfathomably beautiful._ Kakashi didn't protest when Sakura took a few gentle steps forward and wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face into his chest. He could only imagine the things she was smelling but instead of drawing back she inhaled. It made Kakashi feel too vulnerable given his recently discovered feelings, so he braced her shoulders gently and started to push her back. Instead of succumbing however, Sakura grabbed tighter. 

“Please…” 

“Sakura.” Kakashi wrapped his arms safely around her shoulders. “You don't have to be afraid. I'll never let anyone hurt you and I'll never leave you.” 

“Promise?” 

“I promise.” 

“Really?” 

Kakashi went to push Sakura back again and this time she relented, stepping back with her head held low. 

“Look at me.” Sakura looked up, tensing under Kakashi’s fierce stare. “I'll never leave you.” 

Most of Sakura’s blush blended in with the red color of her face from crying. “Then will you do something for me?” 

“Anything.” Kakashi suddenly felt rejuvenated with his new resolve. Even though he would never get a romantic version of this moment; he didn't mind dedicating his life to Sakura; being there for her when no one else was. 

“You have to leave your house starting tomorrow.” 

“Okay.” 

“And you have to start preparing for the war.” 

“Okay.” 

“And you have to take a shower.” 

The slight embarrassment left quickly due to the higher magnitude of mental anguish his multitude of other problems held. “Okay.”

“And never leave me.” 

Kakashi gently put a hand on Sakura’s head. “Okay.”

*** 

Kakashi was walking down the road in a distracted trance. Months of trying to evacuate his feelings for Sakura had the opposite effect on him than he was going for. He was actually hoping for negative interactions to help him to move things out properly but Sakura flat out proved troublesome.

_If she would just talk about Sasuke; about missing him and being in love with him I would eventually get sick of it and my emotions would start to wane._

“Oh! Kakashi-Sensei, there you are!” 

_But she doesn't talk about him at all. Lately, it's like she doesn't even miss him, or care for that matter._

“Kakashi-Sensei?” 

_She’s always so excited to see me. More so after missions, almost like she missed me._

“K-Kakashi-Sensei, watch out!” 

_She doesn't treat me like some former teacher or an adult separated by age. She treats me like a friend; a best friend._

Kakashi collided with Sakura but her brute strength sent him falling to the ground. Returned to reality, Kakashi looked up and Sakura was staring down at him with a hand extended. “Ah! I'm sorry! I thought you could hear me!” 

Kakashi apprehensively took her hand as his heart began to beat faster, taking every second hers was clasped in his to memorize the feeling as he stood to his feet.

“Sorry, Sakura. I just… Have a lot on my mind.” 

Sakura smiled. _Beautiful._ “Well sure, Naruto’s gone with Gai-Sensei, the war is coming and you're the captain of a company. You were nearly Hokage, and then suddenly weren't. That's a lot to have on your plate.” 

Kakashi felt idiotic as Sakura explained all the things he should be worried about. None of those things even crossed my mind today. 

“Anyway, I know we're both busy so I wanted to give you this in case we didn't get the chance later.” Sakura held up a bright green bag, Kakashi’s favorite color, with white tissue paper sticking out of the top. “Happy Birthday!”

Kakashi was speechless. Even he hadn't remembered his birthday, _but you did; of course you did._ Kakashi looked at the joy in her green eyes. _So much to be worried about but you're genuinely happy right now. Just to be giving me a present for my birthday. Troublesome._

“Hurry, take it! I'm late for a meeting.” Sakura bounced impatiently. 

For a moment the arrogance of their close relationship bleed through his facade. 

“Meeting?” _You didn't mention anything to me._

“Yeah.” Sakura took Kakashi’s hand and forced the gift into it. “Shizune-Sempai is making me her second-in-command for the medical company.” 

Kakashi’s heart pounded in fear. “What?” 

Sakura scoffed. “Don't sound so surprised.” 

Kakashi tried to shake off the shock. “I'm not.” 

Sakura squinted her eyes before waving. “Gotta go, I'm already late. See ya.” She ran off without another word which was better for Kakashi who was officially so panicked he wasn't entirely able to breathe properly. 

Reaching Tsunade’s makeshift office took longer due to Kakashi’s fairly poor attempt not to seem out of control. He entered her office without any indication of his intention to do so. Shikaku and Shikamaru Nara were standing on either side of Tsunade’s desk, and she sat behind it. A huge map was scrawled across the desktop but they were all starting at Kakashi with irritation. 

“That's not really how we do things around here Kakashi.” Tsunade reviled. 

Kakashi bent at the waist, catching a glimpse of his colorful present to actively renew his hysteria. “Please accept my humblest apologies, but I have to speak with you; it's important.” 

He stayed bowed until he heard her again. “Give us ten minutes.” 

He stood straight again as the Nara men walked around him, Shikaku patting him lightly on the shoulder as he passed. 

“Now what--” 

“I'm sorry. I have an entirely selfish request to make of you.” His eyes bore into Tsunade. 

Tsunade looked up at Kakashi in shock at the harshness of his tone. “What would that be?” 

“Please place Sakura in my company.” 

Tsunade closed her eyes. “ Kakashi I have great respect for you…” _Yeah, I know._ “...but that's stupid.” 

Kakashi’s stance became more rigid and his voice more desperate. “Please.” 

Tsunade looked up at him. “You understand that the only reason she's not the captain of that company is because of her age; she's second only to me in medical ninjustu. It's out of the question.” 

“I fear my own ability to focus if I can't keep an eye on her.” _Teacher/Student language is likelier to work._

The statement clearly annoyed Tsunade. “You don't think I've trained her well enough for her to defend herself?” 

“That's not it, I…” The panic was beginning to conglomerate with frustration and overwhelm Kakashi. _I won't leave this office…_

Tsunade sighed. “Be honest.” 

Kakashi bowed his head. “I'm terrified.” _About everything._

Tsunade clasped her hands and closed her eyes in contemplation. She was silent for a while before she finally began speaking again. “I'll admit, I'm a little relieved Kakashi.”

Kakashi looked up in confusion. “Huh?” 

Tsunade smiled with her eyes still closed. “I've shared the fear of my predecessors. That despite your incredible kindness and strength, you would never have such… feelings.” Kakashi’s eyes widened in shock. _Is it that obvious or is she that good at reading people?_ “It’s just as good for her too if she can figure it out. You won’t say anything will you?” Kakashi’s eyes and head dropped low. _Never._ “I won’t try and convince you to do otherwise, but I’ve been hoping for a long time now that someone would interfere with her relationship with Sasuke. I don’t like him.” 

_Sentiments shared._

Tsunade opened her eyes. “I’m sure it comes as no shock to you that as someone who’s been both unmarried and never had children that I love Sakura like my own daughter.” 

“Of course.” Kakashi responded. _So if you can feel comfortable being apart from Sakura, I should be able to too._

“So it would quell my fears a bit to know she’s near someone who cares for her so deeply. If she can’t be with me, I suppose I would rather her be with you.” 

Kakashi’s heart raced. 

“But this is a war Kakashi. We can’t risk the lives of thousands for our own personal feelings. If she’s beckoned, at any point, you have to let her go. Further, at nights she’ll go to the medical tents where she will still serve as second-in-command and if the injuries are too great for her to return to your company then she will have to stay behind.” 

Kakashi closed his eyes in relief. He hadn’t expected for Tsunade’s emotions to be the ones that sealed the deal. “I understand.” Kakashi bowed again. “Thank you.” 

“Please tell Shikaku and Shikamaru they can return.” 

“Yes.” Kakashi replied turning slowly. 

“Kakashi?” Tsunade called over. 

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder. “Hm?”

“Don’t expect a birthday present from me now.” 

Kakashi smiled. “Of course.”

***

It was only because Kakashi wanted to be there, unyielding, for Sakura that he could stand and watch the scene before him.

“Um… Can I come with you?” Sakura asked meekly. 

The scene unfolded like a horror scene to Kakashi. He was standing there watching the woman he loved, beg the man he hated, to let her go traveling the world with him because she’s still in love with him, _even after everything. Even after he tried to kill you._

_Veritable torture._

“No.” _Of course not._ “My sins are none of your concern.” _You're not worthy of her being worried about your sins._ “I have to see the world with clearer eyes.” _What more clarity could you need than her?_

Kakashi deadened himself to the rest of the experience. Even the annoying way Sasuke poked Sakura’s head as a weak promise to ‘see her later.’ _Doubtful._

As soft tears rolled down her cheeks while they watched him walk off into the distance, he promised never to forgive the man who’s made her cry so often. The one who refuses to accept gold. What I wouldn’t give. Kakashi shed a few tears of his own for Sakura. What I wouldn’t do. And for himself.

***

Snow drifted down gently, dotting the night sky, emitting a soft hiss as it fell. Originally Kakashi had been annoyed that he had to go and drag Sakura out of her office near midnight after a three day work binge, but he wouldn't trade the image of her beauty against the snow for anything in the world. For the time of year, snow was so rare, it was as if some great deity wanted him to have this image; he was eternally grateful.

Though her green eyes were sunken with exhaustion, Kakashi couldn’t help but steal glances at them; they were his favorite. He slyly came to a stop as they moved along slowly, letting her gain a few feet on him. He reached down and collected a small pile of snow in his hands, then he caught up to her, and dumped it gently on her head. 

Sakura’s shoulders shrugged and eyes widened under the feeling. She turned and looked at Kakashi who'd quickly placed his hands back in his pockets and was walking ahead again, as though he wasn't the culprit. 

Suddenly he felt a tug at his shirt. The unnaturally strong kunoichi pulled him forcefully and pushed him against a tree. It didn't take long for Kakashi to figure out her plan, but either his inferior strength or his inferior emotions kept him pinned beneath her hold. 

“Stop!” He shuffled playfully. “This isn't fair!” 

But Sakura’s powerful fist was already in motion. It collided hard with the bark of the tree just above Kakashi’s shoulder and for a brief second, they were the closest they'd ever been to one another. Her body stood flush against his, and her face, complete with devious smile, was mere centimeters away. Kakashi actually felt relieved that she quickly jumped away as, all the snow the branches above had collected, rained down on him. He'd lost control of his impulses and the ‘cold slower’ of snow helped relax him as he forced all his deviant thoughts from his mind. Sakura’s laugh; the pure, melodic, sound; pierced the silence of the night and Kakashi smiled. 

_You'll never know that this is my happy place._

The, now 22 year old, was constantly telling him that everyone, ‘especially shinobi who've seen war’, needed to know their happy place; a mental idea of one's perfect scenario to escape to during times of great stress or fear. 

_Fights in the rare October snow with Sakura; my happy place._

“Are you two honestly playing in the snow?” Kakashi's skin crawled. _That voice does not belong in my happy place._

They turned towards the voice, neither needing to see the man to know he was there. In the brief second it took to turn, Kakashi prayed he was wrong. That a different voice managed to emulate the one he hated so much. But there he was. There to disrupt Kakashi’s hard earned normalcy. There to destroy his happy place. 

“Sasuke.” Sakura said softly, smiling brilliantly at him. She approached him and Kakashi seized the opportunity to hop into the nearby trees.

“Hello.” Sasuke replied with a warm smile. Sakura gasped at the sight. “What?” 

Sakura shook her head. “You're smiling…” 

His smile became even more welcoming. “I'm happy to see you.”

Kakashi’s heart raced manically from where he sat watching. He'd hoped, prayed, that one of the many enemies Sasuke had to have made, would have done away with him in the last five years. That the most he'd ever have to do was console Sakura as she mourned his death, but then they could move on and be happy, as friends or otherwise. But he didn't prepare for this.

_What if he finally wised up?_

Kakashi was so certain that Sasuke would never come around to the idea of loving someone, that his fear turned to physical tears as he watched them smile happily at one another. He was strong but he wasn't that strong. He hated Sasuke so much and loved Sakura so much, that if it came to that he knew he'd have no choice but to break his promise. He considered, if that moment came, being honest about the reason. She deserved that much at least, and he'd have nothing to lose by that point.

“Kakashi, isn't it great that Sasuke’s h--.” But Sakura finally turned and realized Kakashi wasn't standing there. 

“I'm sorry Sakura. Kakashi does not like me.” Sasuke murmured knowingly. 

_Good then. If you're aware of it, I don't have to pretend._

“That's not true.” She said softly. 

He looked at her sadly. “I know it's late, but do you have a few minutes to talk? It's important.” 

Sakura nodded, taking one last look around for Kakashi before she followed Sasuke off. Sounds and sights faded away beneath Kakashi’s broken heart. He set his head in his knees in defeat and began thinking about where he would go when he left.

***

As the moon rose high into the sky, Kakashi made his way lazily for Sakura’s clinic. He still felt a little peeved that she'd suddenly blown him off for lunch, but if she had that much work, he knew he'd probably have to physically remove her from her office to eat and sleep; nothing new. As he got near however, the front glass doors opened and Sasuke and Sakura broke the threshold. It'd been a few weeks since Sasuke came back, but the pure malice Kakashi felt every time he saw him, hadn't faded even a little. He despised the man.

Kakashi walked off the road and picked up the pace until he could hear the pair talking.

“Thanks for keeping my secret, Sasuke.” Sakura said sweetly. 

_Secret?_ Kakashi was seething. _Is this why you canceled lunch with me!?_

Sasuke held up his arm in a loop, inviting Sakura to link hers with his. “Yeah.” 

She obliged and Kakashi’s anger and jealousy seeped through each pore of his skin. It took every ounce of restraint in his body not to confront them as they walked along chattering mindlessly. 

_Like this is normal. Like he hasn't been gone most of the time. Like he didn't try to kill you. Twice._

He stayed out of sight, using alleys and trees to hide behind as he followed them to her house. He barely noticed when Sasuke started glancing over his shoulder in Kakashi’s direction. He stopped following them as the gap between them grew wider. 

“Sasuke, what is it?” Sakura asked. 

_I'm like a crazy stalker._ The familiar burning in Kakashi’s chest came back. _Not still in love with him, huh? I'm not an idiot._ His jealousy completely changed his personality and temperament. He was aware of it but hardly cared; the regular gnawing at his heart was returning. 

“Nothing, I thought I saw someone.” He just barely heard Sasuke reply as they made their way into the distance. 

_It won't be much longer now._

Kakashi walked back towards his own home sadly; reprimanding himself. 

_It's my own fault for falling in love to begin with. What it's wrong with me?_

He was frustrated to cross paths with them again in the shopping district the next morning. They looked so domestic and happy shopping for groceries, that Kakashi couldn't hide the repugnance from his face as he watched. This time the scene was worsened by the multitudes of people pointing and smiling. 

“Oh, it looks like she really did wait for him.” One woman said. 

“They do look happy.” Another added. 

“My son attended her clinic for a little while after my husband died, they're about the same age, and he confessed to her last week, but she told him she was in love with someone else.” A nearby elderly woman told her friend. Hearing the words didn't surprise Kakashi, he knew how Sakura truly felt. 

Despite his anguish from the night before Kakashi found himself following them again. They shopped for food, flowers, and household items before finally heading to Sasuke’s house. Along the way, Kakashi heart broke every time they laughed or exchanged intimate secrets about their time apart. He counted six times that Sakura said some version of being happy Sasuke was home and four times Sasuke told Sakura he was happy to see her. After waiting patiently for about four hours for Sakura to come out, Kakashi accepted the hard truth. He knew the time had finally come and perhaps it was the fact that he'd overly prepared himself in the last few days, our that he just didn't have any emotions left; the realization didn't hit him too hard. 

He needed to get home and begin packing and planning. So he removed himself from his hiding spot as the sun was setting, and began again, for home. He passed a nearby bar, well lit and lively in opposition to the frigid twilight and despite the fact that he very rarely did so, Kakashi made the decision to stop for a drink. It's not like it matters anymore anyway. 

When he slid open the door, he was greeted by a chorus of voices. His friend and rival, Gai, was sitting there, with Yamato; a guy from the class before Sakura’s, Lee; and a fellow classmate, Ebisu. He approached them slowly, unable to hide his frustrations and took a seat. 

“Why the long face Kakashi?” Gai hiccuped out. The table of people began laughing excessively. Kakashi found himself jealous of their drunkenness. 

He accepted every drink that crossed him, allowing the bitter taste off the liquor to burn away his heartache. He'd be the first to admit that after a couple of hours he certainly felt better. Though he couldn't understand why the host was so angry with them. It's not like they weren't going to clean up the mess they'd made, or like he didn't have the money to cover it as a former Hokage.

_That's right! I was Hokage, you can't talk to me like that!_

With one last drink before he stood to confront the host, he finally started to slip from consciousness. He was just barely present when the rose Kunoichi arrived, angrily. The sight of her caused him to down two drinks, that definitely weren't his, instantly.

“Are you kidding me!?” 

It was the last thing he heard.

***

Kakashi looked at Sakura standing in the doorway of his home, beautiful and distant. Even though he knew the answer to the question he asked anyway.

“Are you still in love with him?” 

Sheepishly the girl looked down at the ground as a red color smeared her cheeks and the tip of her nose. Kakashi could feel his heart breaking as she did so; he truly didn't understand. 

He suddenly felt very angry. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, yanked her inside, closed the door and slammed her against the wall of his hallway. He threw his hands against the wall on either side of her, locking her between his arms. He looked down into her watering green eyes as his own emotions clamored to the surface. 

“Why!?” 

She broke their gaze, looking down in shame. “No one knows why they love someone.” She whispered. 

_I do._

Kakashi laid his head on Sakura’s shoulder in defeat, sliding his hands down the wall to grasp hers. 

“Kakashi…” 

He listened to her voice; sweet and sad. He inhaled her scent; a subtle perfume mixed with her coconut shampoo and the smell of freshly printed paper. 

_I can't contain myself._

He glanced sideways once and pulled his mask from around the lower features of his face. He took a deep breath before placing his lips on Sakura’s. He dropped her other hand and grabbed either side of her head to pull her deeper into the kiss. Sakura wedged her hands in between herself and her former teacher and pushed gently. 

Kakashi opened his eyes sadly as he released her from the kiss, but he was surprised to see the blush on her face. It wasn't embarrassment or fear, it was, excitement. She averted her eyes from his. Kakashi leaned into Sakura, placing his mouth just near her ear. He used his fingers to gently push her hair away. “Should I stop?” 

An extremely intense silence made the few seconds feel like hours. Kakashi waited patiently for the answer; he would wait forever if he had to. Sakura finally whispered into the air.

“...no.” 

Kakashi’s heart was pounding harder than it ever had during any of the numerous times he thought he was going to die; this beat those a thousand times over. 

He turned Sakura’s face back to his and took in the full vision before closing on her mouth again. 

In an instant she was straddling him on the nearby couch, both bare. Flood gates opened, there was no part of Sakura that Kakashi left untouched by his hands or his lips. Anticipation built as Sakura lifted her waist so Kakashi could align his hard length with her awaiting entrance. 

Everything seemed to fade away as Sakura lowered herself, giving control back to Kakashi as he slowly pushed his way inside. 

A loud buzz followed by several rough knocks. 

Kakashi opened his eyes slowly, corneas burning in the morning light. 

He looked around his dark room. He had no memory of the night before; he didn't even know how he got to bed or why his head was pounding. 

_The dream however…_

He sat up and glanced down at his erect member. 

_The dream I remember._

His dreams had never gone that far before. He placed a single hand over his face and sighed deeply. “Damn it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kakashi.


	6. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a drunken threat by Kakashi to leave Konoha, can Sakura convince him to stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so accustomed to adding notes that I don't really have any... Enjoy! :D

Sakura truly hoped that tonight had not been the night anything romantic was initiated between her best friends, because as she knocked on Sasuke’s door, she'd be ruining it if so. 

_Please don't let Naruto answer the door. Please don't let Naruto answer the door. Please don't let Naruto answer the door._

The door opened suddenly and Sakura let out a sigh of relief. 

“Sakura? What's wrong?” Sasuke started. 

Sakura had stopped crying technically but her eyes were still watery and red. “I'm so sorry to bother you; do you have a minute?”

The worried look on Sasuke’s face was oddly comforting. Sakura was incredibly grateful for him being there. “Of course; hang on.” He disappeared back into his home. “Naruto, I'll be right back.” 

“Huh? What's wrong?” 

“Something must have happened after Sakura left, she's really upset.” Sasuke replied honestly. “No, Naruto, stay here. If it's bad I'll come get you, I promise.” 

Naruto’s lack of reply concerned Sakura. _He's never without words. His jealousy is getting worse…_

Sasuke reappeared in the doorway. He walked out and shut the door behind him and walked past Sakura. She followed him to a small garden a little bit away. He sat on a bench expecting Sakura to join him but she was too agitated to sit. 

“I'm sorry I disrupted you and Naruto. I think he's getting jealous; I'll tell him everything.” Sakura started. 

“No you can't.” Sasuke said simply. He'd opened his eye and was using his rinnegan, no doubt to make sure Naruto wasn't snooping. “You're right I think he is jealous…” Sasuke smirked. “...of me.” 

Sakura’s heart broke again, for what felt like the fiftieth time that night. “...huh?” 

“He thinks there's something going on between us and he's jealous of me. Isn't it true that Naruto had feelings for you when I was gone?” 

“Y-yeah…” Sakura’s head was spinning. 

Nothing was going the way it was supposed to. She thought about Kakashi leaving, and Naruto having feelings for her, and Sasuke’s heart being broken and it overwhelmed her. Her heart was beating so fast she felt like she couldn't catch it. Her breathing became short and sharp and her eyes began to water. 

“Sakura calm down.” Sasuke warned, but it was too late. “Sakura!” 

The stars in the sky were the last thing she saw as she slipped from consciousness. 

A bright light carried her back to reality. She slowly opened her eyes. What happened? Where am I? She sat up and a cloth slipped off her forehead into her lap. She studied it briefly before turning her attention to the room. Lady Tsunade’s? 

She stood up and nearly tripped over the person not far from where she was laying. She glanced down at the familiar head of blond hair; it’s owner snoring quietly. Sakura sighed. _Is Sasuke right?_

She opened the door and walked down the hallway to the common area. She could hear Tsunade and Sasuke’s voices. She crossed the threshold and they both turned to look at her. They were sitting facing each other across a table; both had cups of tea. She didn't need to ask any questions before Sasuke started relaying the information he knew she must have wanted. 

“You had a panic attack and passed out. I figured Lady Tsunade would be the best one to help you physically and emotionally. There was no way for me to bring you without telling Naruto though. He thinks you have a cold. That's also what I told Ino when I informed her you wouldn't be at the clinic today.” He calmly took a sip of his tea as Tsunade stared at him in awe. 

Tsunade turned to face Sakura again. “How are you feeling?” 

A soft blush found its way to her cheeks. “I'm okay. Sorry for worrying everyone…” 

“It's my fault, I should have been more sensitive about how I shared information. I think my own feelings made me behave childishly.” Sasuke admitted as Sakura sat next to Tsunade. His open way of speaking let Sakura know that Sasuke must have been honest about everything with Tsunade. 

“What happened with Kakashi?” Tsunade asked simply. 

The question reignited fear in Sakura and she stood up suddenly. She made her way for the front door. “I have to go.” 

Tsunade stood up. “Wait Sak--” 

“When things are settled please come back and fill us in.” Sasuke interjected. “We're worried about you.” 

“I understand.” Sakura left Tsunade’s and couldn't help but break out into a sprint as she made her way for Kakashi’s house. 

_You promised…_

She knocked frantically on the door when she reached it. She listened carefully for signs of life. _Come on…_ She pressed the button to ring the doorbell she knew Kakashi hated so much and then knocked more. _If he is in there, he thinks I'm crazy._ She waited longer this time. _One more set of knocks and I'm breaking in._ She brought her hand to the door and knocked loudly. She pulled her hand back and made a first while she waited. After a couple of minutes, when she didn't hear anything, she started to pour chakra into her fist. She'd cocked her fist a slight bit more to force through it, when she finally heard it; a soft shuffling from the other side of the door. Relief hit her first as she lowered her fist but as she heard the door start to be unlocked, slowly and lazily as always, anger took relief’s place. 

The door opened slowly giving way to Kakashi’s disheveled and exhausted appearance. 

“Sakura?” Kakashi yawned. “What are you doing here?” 

“You don't remember anything from last night do you!?” _Sakura hissed. Seriously! I was so scared._

“Um… No.” 

Sakura pushed her way past Kakashi into his house, despite his of protests, and made her way down the hallway into his kitchen. “Sit.” She growled at him. 

The, clearly hungover, ninja sat at his table without protest, watching Sakura intently as she reached into his cabinets to pull out ingredients for a special tea. 

“What did happen?” Kakashi asked, sensing Sakura’s severe anger. “Why are you so angry?” 

Sakura slammed a glass down in front of Kakashi and then sat in a chair opposite him. “Here. It's disgusting but it'll help.” Again, Kakashi acted without argument and quickly began to drown the muddy liquid. “You went out with Gai-Sensei, Lee, Captain Yamato and Ebisu-Sensei and got really drunk. You trashed the bar and tried to fight the host.” A look of embarrassment crossed Kakashi’s face as he drank. “When you're done, I'm taking you back to apologize.” 

Kakashi finished his drink and rubbed his face. “I'm sorry…” His voice was pitifully sad. 

“You never drink. What would inspire you to go out with them and go so far?” Sakura questioned. 

Kakashi didn't answer. Sakura could tell he knew the answer to the question but wasn't going to say. It brought the fear clamoring back to the surface. She stood up from the kitchen table and made her way back towards the front door. She stopped in the doorway to the hall. 

“Kakashi, remember the promise you made me?” She asked, not turning to face him. 

“Yeah.” His rough voice replied simply. 

“You… You'd never break that promise right?” Kakashi didn't answer and it was enough to terrify Sakura to her core. “Kakashi?” 

“No.” His voice was low and insincere. 

Sakura could feel her emotions rising up again. She didn't want to start crying where Kakashi could see her. 

“Get dressed. You have to go apologize to the host of the bar.” Without another word or glance, she left the house as tears spilled over. She made her way to a secluded tree outside, safe from the view of passersby. 

She started to think about all of her time with Kakashi. Not just the time since she saw his whole face or the time since the thoughts of love crossed her mind, but every second they've been in one another's lives. She remembered the happy way she felt when she saw him for the first time after Naruto came back from training with Jiraiya, and how true it felt when he first told her she was the strongest kunoichi around. She recalled the pure relief she felt when she was sorted into Kakashi’s company in the war, and the distinct feeling of sadness she felt being separated from him, both during the war or any time after that. 

_It’s always harder to sleep when he goes out on missions or when there are days days that I don't see him._ Sakura’s cries worsened. _I don't think I can live without him._

It was hard when Sasuke left, and whenever Naruto went away for training; and when Tsunade was in a coma she was devastated but in each case Sakura was able to move past it. She would remind herself that there was a time for mourning and a time to be strong, but the idea of Kakashi leaving was disembodying. She couldn’t see anything past it; she didn’t think she could be strong. 

_Maybe I've been in love with him longer than I realized…_

She was frustrated. She wiped her tears frivolously as some quickly came along to take their place. 

“Sakura?” Her heart raced at the sound. Kakashi had made his way to her side without her noticing. She quickly wiped her tears away, though there was no hope Kakashi didn't see her crying. “What's wrong?” 

“Nothing. Let’s go.” Sakura turned quickly so her back was to the man and started towards the bar. 

Though Kakashi didn’t make his regular attempts to keep pace with her, Sakura could feel him following slowly behind her. She resisted the urge to turn on her heel and confront him about what he’d said when he was drunk. He’s never said anything to me sober, so even if it was true, he’ll probably deny it. 

When they reached the bar, Sakura knew she should probably announce their presence first. “Wait here.” She called over her shoulder, but even the idea of leaving him alone outside the bar shook her heart with fear.

She forced the feeling away and slid the door to the bar open. The debris from the previous night had been adequately cleaned and the space was ready for another night of patrons. 

At the jingling sound of Sakura entering, the host appeared from some out of sight room. “Oh, Lady Sakura, welcome back; here to have a drink under better circumstances?” 

“No, thank you. I’ve actually brought Kakashi to apologize. He’s sober now, and truly sorry.” 

“That’s hardly necessary my lady, I should have had better restraint when serving the former Hokage.” 

“Please, allow him to offer formal apologies, it’s the least he can do.” Sakura bowed kindly. 

“Okay, okay.” 

Sakura turned back around. Her heart pounded as she did so; she was truly worried Kakashi wouldn’t be standing there when she cleared the threshold. 

She sighed a sigh of deep relief when she craned her head around and saw the lazy ninja leaning against the wall. “Okay.” She said meekly; it was all she could manage. 

Sakura returned to the bar, facing the kind host, and in a few seconds Kakashi was next to her. He bowed obidently. “I’m truly sorry for the trouble I caused last night. Please, allow me to take care of any damages.” 

“They were few.” The host replied. “It won’t be necessary, we had plenty of supplies to replace or repair everything at no cost. If you wish to repay me, spread the word to your friends.” He chuckled and Kakashi stood upright. 

“I’ll do that and see to it that none of them get as rowdy as I did.” Kakashi smiled. 

Kakashi’s smile was one of Sakura’s favorite sights in the world, even shrouded by the navy mask, but she couldn’t bring herself to enjoy it now. She could feel her emotions bubbling up again. 

“Thank you former Hokage, and you as well Lady Sakura.” The host smiled. 

_I can’t leave him alone, even for a second. He can’t leave me, I won’t let him._

“Uh, Lady Sakura?” 

_If… If me being around Sasuke is that hard on him, then… then…_

“Sakura?” 

_I don’t want to have to give up Sasuke, but losing Kakashi is worse._

Kakashi's gentle hand on her back snapped her back to reality. She blushed and the reaction didn’t miss Kakashi as his eyes widened. 

“Lady Sakura, are you okay?” The bar host asked.

“Yes!” Sakura replied suddenly, voice cracking. “I’m sorry, I have to go. Thank you.” Sakura bowed quickly and bolted from the bar. 

_He definitely saw that; he definitely saw me blush…_

Sakura ran a few feet but then the fear of Kakashi leaving took over and she stopped suddenly. _I can’t leave him alone._ The internal conflict was overwhelming. She wanted to flee from the embarrassing display, but didn’t want to give Kakashi any openings to run away. She backed up against a nearby wall, feeling another panic attack rising, and slid down it until her head was tucked safely between her knees. She took deep, even, breaths, trying to slow her heart. She suddenly felt soft hands touch each of her arms, she looked up reactively at the touch, and found herself just a few inches from Kakashi’s face, wrought with concern. 

“Sakura, what’s wrong?” He asked softly. 

Sakura wanted to break the hold, she knew that she should, but she found that she’d been immobilized by the closeness. She couldn’t move, speak, or breathe appropriately. All of her emotions fought for dominance in the moment. The internal racket brought tears to her eyes. She opened her mouth, barely knowing herself, what would come out. 

“You…” She sucked in air hard trying to keep her composure. “You can’t leave.” 

Kakashi closed his eyes. “...I have to.” 

The words shattered Sakura. _He didn’t deny it, he didn’t say he wouldn’t, he didn’t promise to stay._ Sakura’s breathing became more shallow. “No!” 

“Sakura...” 

She stood suddenly, nearly knocking Kakashi over as he lost the integrity of his crouch. “You can’t!” She was screaming and nearby people were stopping to look. 

Kakashi stood and intentionally avoided eye contact. “Just listen to me.” 

“NO!” 

“Sakura.” 

Sakura started to bawl uncontrollably. Before she could control the reaction, she pulled her fist back and threw it forward. Kakashi grabbed her by her wrist in shock. “Sakura…” Defensively, she threw her other arm towards him, which he blocked expertly in a similar fashion. “Sakura, stop.” 

With both her arms restrained all she could do was rest her head against Kakashi’s chest. The familiar smell of his body wash and the feeling of his breathing were too much for her to bear. She knew in that instant that he’d always been her comfort; it simply took her mind some time to catch up with her heart. 

She sobbed against him. “You can’t leave. You promised.” The words were so low now they were nearly silent. “You promised me. Don’t leave me.” She barely recognized that they were moving as she cried. Kakashi had lifted her and was carrying her away from the prying eyes of others. “Please, don’t leave.” 

Kakashi set Sakura down on her feet, but she caved against him and fell to her knees. She wasn’t embarrassed to be begging now; she was desperate. 

Kakashi knelt in front of her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her close to him. “Please, let me explain.” 

“No…” Sakura cried, leaning into the embrace. “You can’t leave. I don’t care about your explanation.” 

“Sakura…” 

“No.” 

“Sakura, please.” 

“No!” Sakura rested her head against Kakashi’s shoulder. “If… If it’s Sasuke…” She felt Kakashi rigidify beneath her. “If it’s Sasuke, I’ll stay away from him, if you’ll stay.” Saying the words out loud were like stabs to the heart. She recalled her conversation with Sasuke where he weighed the restoration of his clan against Naruto on a set of scales. She hoped it would help Sasuke understand why Kakashi won out against him. “Please, just give me a few minutes to explain it to him, and I’ll never speak to him again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter on the horizon everyone. I have an AU Naruto loaded up for when this one is finished; pretty excited about it!


	7. Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! :) :( 
> 
> Read past the stars for a teaser of the next fic in this series!

Kakashi unwrapped his arms from Sakura, an action alone that caused her to cry. He pushed against her shoulders but she used her brute strength to keep her body in place. Kakashi didn’t try again, he leaned his head down so his forehead was touching Sakura’s cheek. “Why would you do that?” 

Sakura leaned her head back so she could meet Kakashi’s gaze. “What?” She sniffled. 

“Why would you stay away from Sasuke?” His tone of voice was hushed and genuinely confused. 

“If it will keep you from leaving…” Sakura began. 

“But…” Kakashi bowed his head. “But you love him.”

Sakura’s skin glazed over with goose bumps at the phrase. “I already told you that I don’t.” 

“I know, but I don’t believe you. I think you’re kidding yourself.” His tone switched to one of pure sadness. 

Sakura’s mind and heart raced frantically as they searched for the reason. “Kakashi.” Kakashi glanced up into Sakura’s green eyes, puffy from crying. “I’m not.” Her voice was resolved. 

“That's ridiculous. No one is in love with someone for ten plus years, and then just isn't one day.” 

“That's not exactly how it happened but I am over him.” _When did he become so concerned about me being in love with him specifically?_

“I don't believe you.” _He’s not the one I’m in love with…_

“Why not? People get over first loves all the time.” 

“Because you still spend so much time with him; every chance you get. And the way you smile at him is different from how you smile at anyone else. You share secrets with him, secrets you haven't even shared with me. Even after everything he's done to you he still gets a side of you that no one else gets. That's why I don't believe you. You may be trying to trick yourself into believing you aren't still in love with him, but I'm not so easily fooled.” 

Sakura’s heart pounded furiously. _Is he…?_ “I don't share secrets with him.” Kakashi closed his eyes, clearly repugnant at the comment. “What? I don't.” _He’s jealous._

“Then what secret did you share with him in your clinic?” 

Her heart beat a bit faster. “What?” 

“You two were walking out of the clinic the other day and I heard you thanking him for keeping your secret.”

“Um…” 

“Or what were you doing alone in his apartment last night?” 

_Sasuke was right, you were following us._ “Are you stalking me?” 

“No, both times I happened upon you.” 

“Liar.” 

“I'm not.” 

“Sasuke has a rinnegan Kakashi, he could see you.” Despite the intensity of the subject material, the conversation was beginning to settle into the same rhythm as one of their typical friendly arguments. 

“I… forgot he could do that.”

“I was in Sasuke’s apartment helping him cook dinner for Naruto.”

“Who cooks dinner and doesn't stay to eat it?” 

Easing Kakashi’s suspicions took precedence over keeping Sasuke’s secret. “I wasn't invited to eat it. It was a private meal.” 

“A private meal? Between Sasuke and Naruto?” 

Sakura raised her eyebrows. “Yep.” 

Kakashi was silent as he put all the pieces together. “Sasuke and… Naruto?” 

Sakura sighed deeply. “Yes. Sasuke and Naruto.” 

“Oh…” 

A torrent of wind whipped around them, rustling the trees and disrupting the shadows the leaves cast on the ground in the process.

“I'm not in love with Sasuke, Kakashi. He doesn't get any special parts of me; no special secrets.” 

“What about the secret you shared at their clinic?” 

Sakura blushed. “D-don't you have any shame in following me?” 

“Well you know now; no additional shame in clarifying.” 

“I'm sorry, I can't tell you that.”

“Why?”

“Because I just can't.” 

“Because it's only something you feel comfortable with Sasuke.” 

“No… Well, I mean, I won't tell anyone else so technically yes, but it's circumstantial.” 

“Why can you tell him but not me?” 

“Kakashi! Just-- trust me. I can't tell you.” Sakura put more emphasis on the word ‘you’ than she intended.

The nuance didn't miss the genius ninja. “It's about me.” Sakura could trace the anger as it rose from the pit of Kakashi’s stomach to his face. His demeanor, posture, expression and even his aura changed. “You have a secret with Sasuke, about me.”

_This is bad._ “It's complicated…” 

Kakashi started to stand and Sakura’s fear took over her body. She quickly caught the sides of his flak jacket and pulled him back down. “F-fine.” Sakura sighed. “I’ll tell you but… I’m afraid it’s going to ruin everything.” 

“Ruin everything?” 

Sakura nodded sadly. “Our friendship. I don’t want to lose you.” 

“You won’t.” 

Sakura’s anger flew to the surface at the words and she used her hold on Kakashi to shove him hard. He flew a few feet away but the look on his face told Sakura he knew he deserved it. “Liar! You were going to leave!” 

Kakashi crawled back towards Sakura and sat in front of her. “Sakura, I won’t.” He placed his head in his hands. “It was an empty threat. I don’t think I could ever actually…” His voice trailed off. 

“I’m just…” Sakura couldn’t complete her sentence either. 

Kakashi put a hand over Sakura’s balled into fists in the grass. “I broke my promise. I’m sorry, but please believe me. I won’t leave. Nothing could ruin our friendship.” 

“Don’t be so sure.” 

“I am sure.” He sounded so certain, even more than he did when he promised not to leave. 

Sakura used Kakashi’s resolve to give her confidence. “I’m…” She breathed in and then out. “I’m… in love with you.” It was near inaudible. 

Kakashi’s hand tensed over hers. “What?” 

“I’m in love with you, Kakashi.” Tears made their way to Sakura’s eyes again. 

“Sakura…” Kakashi crawled forward and wrapped his arms around her back, grasping her tightly. “I’m in love with you too.” He chuckled. “I have been for a while now.” 

Sakura’s heart raced wildly, and she could feel Kakashi’s running too. _He’s in love with me too? He has been for a while?_ Anger rushed back and she shoved him off of her. 

“What the hell was that for!?” He barked. 

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME THAT SOONER?” Sakura shouted at him.

“You didn’t tell me!” Kakashi shouted as he crawled back towards Sakura again. 

“I just figured it out a couple weeks ago!” 

“What!? What happened a couple weeks ago?”

Sakura calmed quickly, blushing as the answer danced through her brain. “Nothing.” 

“You’re lying.” 

“No…” 

“You’re bright red.” 

_You don’t have to tell me._ “I can’t… It’s embarrassing.” 

“Tell me anyway.” Kakashi asked brazenly. 

He was keeping a safe buffer between them now, which Sakura was grateful for as she prepared to tell Kakashi her great secret. “Um… I've been having dreams…”

“Dreams?” 

“Yeah…” 

“About me?” Sakura’s cheeks tinted deeply, answering for her. “What kind of dreams?”

“Well… Um...” Sakura whispered. 

A light color, covered almost completely by Kakashi’s mask, stained his cheeks as he understood. “Naughty dreams?”

Sakura’s blush intensified, covering the tip of her nose in the same bright red color. “... Yeah, ever since you lost your mask and I saw your whole face.”

Kakashi made a sound of audible disdain. “My face?” 

“Huh?” 

“You've only been having naughty dreams about me since you saw my face, not before then?” 

“What? No!” 

“You only care about my face?” Sakura looked up and Kakashi’s eyes were closed in irritation. 

_Is he kidding?_ “Don't take it that way.” 

He opened his eyes. “How am I to take it?” 

“You can fall in love with a person’s personality or your relationship with them but when they're so covered all the time you have nothing to base a physical dream on. When I saw your face, it was handsome, but that wasn't what caused the dreams. It was like you showed me this part of you that I hadn't seen before. I guess I started subconsciously wondering about… Other parts of you I haven't seen before…” 

“I guess that makes sense.” Kakashi reached up and pulled his mask down over his face. “Even if it was inadvertent, I was happy to let you see this side of me.” 

Sakura could feel her face warming more in response to Kakashi’s revealed face. It pushed all her dreams back to the forefront of her mind. As she sat and stared at him, his face unhidden, she realized how real it was. If she wanted to kiss him, she could; touch him, she could. She had to put a lot of energy into not initiating. Fortunately for her, she didn’t have to wait long. Kakashi wrapped one hand behind her head, and grabbed her hand with the other, and after taking a few seconds to fully admire her face, he pulled her into a kiss. 

Sights and sounds faded away; there was only she and Kakashi. She was blown away by how little her dreams had done to prepare her for the actual sensation of kissing him. She wrapped her hands around his back and pulled, suddenly feeling very agitated with her inability to get closer than she already was. Though she hated the thought of it, for this, she could give up Sasuke. For this, she could give up anything. _To be wrapped in his arms; to kiss his lips. I’d give my own life._ The passion of their love for one another was tornadic inside the kiss, so much so, that they pressed on even through short breaths to extend the moment. Despite having no desire to, it was Sakura that finally parted them. They were breathing heavily, but both had warm smiles. 

Sakura moved her arms around behind Kakashi’s head and pulled herself into a hug, which Kakashi was happy to give. “I”ll kill you if you ever threaten to leave again.” She whispered. 

Kakashi chuckled. “Duly noted.”

***

“I’m happy.” Sasuke said sweetly. _Huh? That’s Sasuke’s voice…_

“Me too. Thanks for everything, Sasuke.” _And Sakura._

“Would you really have never seen me again?” Sasuke mused. 

“Honestly…?” Sakura replied. Sasuke waved his hands, brushing off the answer. “Well it’s fine anyway, I’m glad it never came to that.” 

“Yeah. I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you Sakura.” _I knew it…_

“You’d be okay. You always have been.” Sakura responded. “Don’t go thinking I would have been okay. That would have been a hefty sacrifice; not being able to see you would have made me really sad.” 

“Well it’s like you said, it’s a good thing it never came to that.” Sasuke stated with a rare elated tone of voice. _He sounds so happy…_

“Yeah, now I can bug you every day for the rest of our lives!” 

Sasuke laughed. _He’s laughing?_ “I’m an Uchiha and you have the 100 Signs, so we’re both going to live a long time too.” 

Sakura replied with laughter, before dulling her voice a bit. “Do you think we’ll come up with a way to restore your clan in all that time?” 

“I hope so.” Sasuke said honestly. 

Naruto couldn’t listen anymore. He stood sadly from his hiding spot amidst the trees and evaporated from sight.

_To Be Continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all your support, you making writing so much more fun! 
> 
> The new fic teased at the end of this one is still a ways out, but I'm planning to start posting chapters of my AU Naruto Fanfic later this week so keep an eye out! 
> 
> I have a few others going up right now if you're looking to fill the void! ;) 
> 
> Thanks again!   
> Tumblr: thejazthegr8

**Author's Note:**

> You ACTUALLY thought I was going to write a fic with no gay love-stories? You obviously don't know me very well. Hehehe.


End file.
